


In Chii-Chan's comfort

by Fleetinglyss



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First time writing, kaochisa stan, mentions of misakanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleetinglyss/pseuds/Fleetinglyss
Summary: Kaoru and Chisato spend the night together again. Their usual nights are simple with cuddling and kissing, but this time they open their hearts towards each other, with confessions of love.





	In Chii-Chan's comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Kaochisa Fanfic (my otp)  
> and it's also my first time so it might not be as creative so I apologize.  
> I hope you all like it ^^

After school Kaoru goes over to Chisato's house to spend the night together. Their usual nights are just fun filled with kisses and cuddling, but this time things seem different...a little more dramatic.

"Kao Chan do you want anything?", Chisato asked? Kaoru's face all of a sudden flushed a deep shade of pink, due to her embarrassment. " U-um do you really h-have to call me t-that?", Chisato giggled in amusement. "Of course it wouldn't be as fun would it? We are alone aren't we?" "I know but...never mind…", Kaoru replied. "Fufu~ you have to learn to get used to it. And also...it makes you much more cuter than you already are", Chisato said. Just then Kaoru's face deepened into a shade of red. " WAH-!" "S-Stop teasing me Chii Chan!", Kaoru said flustered, her voice raised higher in embarrassment. "Fufu~ sorry, sorry", Chisato said. Kaoru sighed and then she stood up. "It's getting late should we go to bed?", she asked. "It depends...are we gonna get comfortable again?", Chisato asked with a seductive expression. Kaoru cheeks were burning up, she goes crazy when Chisato shows this side of her. "S-sexy....", Kaoru murmured. "Hm?", Chisato said. "N-nothing!" Kaoru quickly answered. Kaoru then picked up Chisato off the floor. " Now shall we entertain ourselves my princess", Kaoru said princely. "If only I'm on top my Romeo", Chisato said with a smirk on her face. "O-Oh my... Chisato must want this huh?", Kaoru said blushing. Then Kaoru brought her upstairs with royal treatment.

 

Kaoru went into the bathroom to change, while Chisato was changing in her bedroom. Kaoru came in with a T- Shirt and shorts. Chisato changed into a silky night gown that stopped it her thighs and was sleevless. They both climbed into the bed and immidately Chisato wrapped her hands around Kaoru's waist. Kaoru felt a little ticklish due to Chisato's hand touching. "Are you comfortable Kaoru?", Chisato asked. "Always. In your comfort I feel safe and sound.", Kaoru said with a warm smile. Chisato poked her face. " Your just bluffing Kaoru. It's just me being selfish.", Chisato said blushing. "Thus speaketh the truth Chisato", Kaoru said. "Are you trying to win me over again with your "thus" again?", Chisato asked holding Kaoru tighter. "U-um Thus already won you over?", Kaoru said emabrrassed. Meanwhile Kaoru told Chisato about how she notices how Kanon and Misaki are always acting so lovey dovey towards each other during band practice. Chisato wasn't surprised.Kanon been telling her about her feelings towards Misaki when they go out for tea.  
"What fleeting chemistry those two have", Kaoru said flicking her wrist. Chisato rolled her eyes with a smile. Kaoru just then hugged Chisato very tightly.

 

" K-Kao Chan are you alright?", Chisato asked. "Chisato...Don't let go of me alright?", Kaoru said squeezing tighter. "I will never let go of you, and you know that", Chisato said place her hand on Kaoru's cheek. " Like can you not let go of this relationship we have? I don't want to leave you ever. Your comfort is the only comfort I need. Finding a new one won't be comfortable as it is being around you." Kaoru said. " Kaoru...." Chisato said. "Y-you said it yourself during the Romeo and Juliet show. When it's just us you can be a Shirasagi Chisato who isn't an actress or performer", Kaoru said flushing. Then Kaoru turned Chisato over on the bed with herself on top. " K-Kaoru?!", Chisato exclaimed. "Then show me that Shirasagi Chisato side then", Kaoru said blushing a deep shade of red. Then Kaoru started taking off her T-shirt. "Chii-Chan make me comfortable...". "As you wish Kao Chan...", Chisato said smirking. Then she grabbed Kaoru and kissed her dumb face. "Kao-Chan... your such a dummy...", she said giving her wet kisses. " And I'm your dummy... right Chii-Chan?", Kaoru said sucking at Chisato's lip. Chisato kissed her cheek. " Of course my Romeo...". Kaoru flinched,but giggled also at how tender that kiss was. 

Sooner or later,Chisato fell asleep in the comfort of Kaoru's waist. She kept snuggling at her ticklish spot, but Kaoru kept her flinching controlled, since she didnt want to disturb Chisato's, peaceful sleeping. Kaoru was right being in Chisato's comfort is a blessing and is all she would ever want.

"Chii Chan", she started. "I love you", she said rubbing her girl friends back. Chisato smiled in her sleep. 

 

^^


End file.
